wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kriegański Gwardzista
thumb|156px|Gwardzista Korpusów Śmierci w pełnym umundurowaniu. Znakiem rozpoznawczym regimentu jest czerwony trójkąt.Kriegański gwardzista jest członkiem Kriegańskich Korpusów Śmierci, regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Pochodzą ze spustoszonej planety Krieg, na której są tak dogłębnie szkoleni jak indoktrynowani. Szczególny nacisk kładzie się na wytrwałość i przetrwanie w skażonym środowisku a także na odporność fizyczną oraz psychiczną w każdych warunkach. Żołnierze biegle posługują się wieloma umiejętnościami niezbędnymi w Astra Militarum, znają każdy podstawowy typ broni, potrafią używać ładunków wybuchowych a także szybko i skutecznie budować sieci okopów i linii obronnych. Krieganie dogłębnie szkolą się także w walce wręcz; ćwiczenia przy użyciu bagnetów są praktykowane od dziecka. Na kriegańskich polach treningowych praktykowanie celności ostrzału nie jest priorytetem. Jest ona jak najbardziej pożądana, jednak najważniejszą jest zdolność prowadzenia stałego, masowego ostrzału wraz z resztą formacji piechoty, której żołnierz jest częścią. Dla wyższych oficerów z innych regimentów kriegański gwardzista może być przykładnym żołnierzem, zwykli piechurzy jednak wolą ich unikać. Członkowie Korpusów Śmierci mają nieprzyjemny charakter, umysłowo są bardzo odizolowani od świata i innych ludzi, w dużej mierze się nim nie interesują, co graniczy z ignorancją na wiele tematów. Nie okazują emocji, po służbie są wyjątkowo małomówni. W obcych gwardzistach zaufania nie wzbudza także ich tendencja do niezdejmowania masek przeciwgazowych, nawet kiedy noszenie ich nie jest w ogóle konieczne. Możliwe, że z tych powodów wynikną problemy z morale a w skrajnych przypadkach bratobójczy ogień. Nie jest to jednak jedyny problem z jakimi mogą borykać się ich przełożeni, ponieważ kriegańscy gwardziści są tak oddani swemu bogu, za którego pragną umrzeć, że stawiając czoła przytłaczającym siłom przeciwnika będą walczyć do samego końca, nawet jeśli natychmiastowy odwrót jest o wiele bardziej korzystną opcją z taktycznego punktu widzenia. Kiedy przełożeni widzą możliwość wystąpienia takich okoliczności muszą dosadnie dać swym ludziom do zrozumienia, że mają rozkaz wycofać się. Rekrutacja i trening Niemal od urodzenia rekruci są szkoleni na imperialnych gwardzistów. Od dziecka są mocno indoktrynowani w kierunku imperialnej prawdy, min. przez kapłanów Eklezjarchatu, którzy przybywają na Krieg, by pomóc w szkoleniu młodych żołnierzy. Umysł dziecka łatwo jest złamać co czyni się na szkoleniu młodych Kriegan, by ich umysł uformować na nowo, jednak po odrodzeniu będzie o wiele silniejszy. Silniejsze także będą ciała rekrutów, które są wystawiane na mordercze treningi. Wiele jest przypadków śmiertelnych oraz rannych, kiedy młodzi ludzie są przygotowywani na pokonywanie trudności i wytrzymywanie cierpienia, które zabiłoby innych ludzi. Zabójczy trening i indoktrynacja nie są unikalne dla Krieg, tam jednak ekstremalnie przestrzega się ich zasad. Każdy gwardzista jest sprawdzany i starannie selekcjonowany. Ciała tych, którzy okazują się zbyt słabi, znajdują inne zastosowania, ponieważ ani ciało ani krew nie może się zmarnować. Gwardziści nigdy nie mówią o tym co spotkało ich słabszych kolegów. Ci, którzy dotrwają do końca treningu, muszą następnie przejść najtrudniejszy test: walkę na powierzchni Krieg. Kadeci walczą pośród zniszczonych miast, których zrujnowane budynki pną się w górę, w kierunku gęstych, ciemnych chmur. Poryta dziurami i kraterami ziemia jest świadkiem na wpół prawdziwych bitew między Regimentami kadetów, którzy robią to, co robić będą na prawdziwym polu bitwy: kopią okopy, rozwijają drut kolczasty, oczyszczają pola minowe, walczą. Tylko ci, którzy przetrwają najcięższą próbę mogą stać się członkiem Korpusów Śmierci. Wyposażenie Mundur thumb|316px|Przykładowe barwy kriegańskich mundurówJako warstwę wierzchnią swego munduru krieganie noszą ciężki płaszcz. Są masowo tworzone na Krieg z wytrzymałego, grubego płótna w odcieniach zieleni poprzez brąz po szarość i czerń. Jest mocno nasycony środkami wzmacniającymi skuteczność ochronną materiału przeciw atakom broni chemicznych oraz biologicznych. Efektem ubocznym jest drażniący nozdrza zapach płaszcza. Poza tym jest całkowicie wodoodporny i bardzo ciepły, świetnie sprawdza się w chłodniejszych klimatach. Dolna część płaszcza może zostać zapięta z boku, aby nie przeszkadzać podczas szarży czy walce bezpośredniej. Na kołnierzu widnieje znak rozpoznawczy regimentu, każdy ma swój własny, określany przez najwyższe dowództwo na początku kampanii. Ułatwia to identyfikację kwatermistrzom. Spodnie munduru wykonane są z tego samego materiału co płaszcz. Ich dolną cześć zakrywają owijacze, aby spodnie przylegały do nóg a przede wszystkim, by zniwelować negatywne działanie błotnistych terenów. Jako część ekwipunku żołnierze noszą także pastę, która wtarta w buty chroni je przed skutkami broni chemicznej. W pełni umundurowany Krieganin jest całkowicie chroniony przed szkodliwym działaniem otoczenia. Pancerz thumb|124px|Naramiennik gwardzistów u góry oraz drużyny dowodzenia u dołuGwardziści noszą plastalowe hełmy mark IX. Ma regulowany kołnierz okalający głowę z trzech stron, z przodu ma odpowiedni kształt, aby nie kolidował z maską przeciwgazową. Całość jest wentylowana przez grzbiet na szczycie hełmu, który wyposażony jest w filtr blokujący zanieczyszczenia. Gwardzista nosi także przypięte do płaszcza naramienniki, także wykonane z plastali. Te noszone przez Nadzorców i oficerów noszą insygnia rangi posiadacza. Broń Główną bronią kriegańskich gwardzistów jest karabin laserowy no. 98 model Lucjusz. Składowany w ogromnych ilościach w zbrojowniach na Krieg zadaje celom bardziej rozległe obrażenia niż większość modeli karabinu, ma to jednak oczywisty skutek uboczny, mianowicie broń szybciej pochłania energię z baterii. Ogółem energia baterii wystarcza na 25 strzałów. Model Lucjusz zapewnia jedynie ogień samopowtarzalny. Co więcej generator zwalniający jest bardziej eksploatowany przez zwiększony ładunek laserowy co spowalnia czas jego ładowania a co za tym idzie zmniejsza szybkostrzelność. Lufę karabinu okalają pierścienie pełniące rolę radiatorów, są niezbędne, ponieważ lufa osiąga bardzo wysokie temperatury podczas długotrwałego ostrzału. Karabin zawiera standardowy celownik oraz miejsce na bagnet. Surowcem okalającym broń jest syntetyczne drewno, chociaż wielokrotnie jest to metal. Kolejną bronią jest długi na 45cm ostry jak brzytwa bagnet będący zarazem jedyną bronią do walki wręcz. Krieganie doskonale posługują się bagnetami. Każdy z nich ma także jeden granat, zwykle przed atakiem jednak nacierający żołnierze otrzymują dodatkowe granaty. Dodatkowe wyposażenie Każdy Krieganin nosi jednostkę oddechową, na którą składa się maska ochronna, wąż oraz jednostka regulacyjna noszona na piersi w małym chlebaku, przymocowanym do pasów okalających ramiona. Ta ostatnia składa się z filtrów cząsteczkowych oraz zasilanym baterią wentylatorze, który wsysa powietrze do regulatora a następnie wypycha je wyżej przez rurę do maski. Tym sposobem dostaje się do niej czyste powietrze. Regulator ciągle pobiera próbki powietrza, i jeśli są w nim szkodliwe substancje, wydziela substancje przeciwdziałające, które zostaną wessane przez żołnierza drogą oddechową. Na zewnątrz regulatora znajduje się panel, który pozwala sprawdzić innym jak dobrze działa jednostka oddechowa oraz jak bardzo zanieczyszczona jest atmosfera. Cały system nie posiada zapasu tlenu, więc ten musi być obecny w atmosferze, aby mógł funkcjonować. W teczce z regulatorem znajduje się także manierka z wodą wypełnioną stymulantami oraz odżywczymi pastylkami, które pozwalają gwardzistom działać ponad normami ludzkiej wytrzymałości. Gwardzista może ukoić pragnienie w każdej chwili, ponieważ rura na wodę biegnie zaraz obok tej na powietrze. Obie są chronione przez gruby, otaczający je gumowy wąż. Jest on połączony z maską poprzez odpowietrznik, który składa się z dodatkowego filtra, jednostronnego zaworu, dzięki któremu powietrze porusza się tylko w jedną stronę oraz niewielkich otworów znajdujących się na boku mosiężnego pierścienia, przez które wydostaje się zużyte powietrze. Wizjery maski to okrągłe kawałki dwu warstwowego utwardzanego szkła potraktowane mieszanką zapobiegającą ich zaparowaniu. Krieganie noszą ze sobą także saperkę niezbędną do okopania się, dodatkowe magazynki, filtry, fiolki z odtrutką, narzędzia służące do konserwacji broni oraz jednostki oddechowej a także nieprzemakalny śpiwór, który może posłużyć jako plandeka ochraniająca wrażliwe materiały przed środowiskiem zewnętrznym. Źródła * Imperial Armour Volume Five: Siege of Vraks Part One s. 16-18, 90, 91 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Piechota Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci